


BDSM scenario

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Can I get a request for the 2016 turtles? Could you write a scenario of the reader and the brothers playing a game of truth or dare, and one of the guys gets a little adventurous and asked the reader about his/her kinks, and the reader replies that they have a bdsm kink. How do the guys react?





	BDSM scenario

Leo:   
Always calm, cool and collected, he would keep his composure but that wouldn’t show how fast him mind is racing. He would think of everywhere he could tie you down, any place that he could use to fulfil your desires. Possible punishments came to mind. Making sure you called him sir or perhaps even sensei, thanking him for spankings you, making you beg to orgasm. He wanted to ‘train’ you. the possibilities were endless. 

Raph:   
His jaw would drop to the ground almost immediately after you confess. He had never really considered anything like that with you, at least he had never voiced them. You were so tiny and fragile compared to him, that he often fear he would push you too far. He knew you only wanted to please and pleasure him so if he had asked and even if you didn’t really feel into it, you would probably have said yes anyway. But this changed the whole game. Now, he wanted nothing more than to discover your limits, maybe even slightly push them a little. Maybe tying you up outside. Not anywhere where someone could easily stumble across the two of you, but the thrill of it made him want to take you up to the nearest roof and practice. 

Donnie:   
Would look on the internet straight away. He would buy anything he could find to try make your dreams a reality. But it was just for you. He wanted to push you as far as he could. He imagined hours and hour where he could just spend the time seeing how far you could go. The thought of you squirming, tied down to his table with one of many vibrators between your legs as you gasped for air after a heavy session made him weak at the knees. Plus, BDSM is a good place to explore possible RP, perhaps doctor and test subject. 

Mikey:   
Would have the biggest shit eating grin. The other guys wouldn’t immediately drag you away, instead waiting till you are in a more of a private setting before asking to peruse this new found interest, but not Mikey. He would grab your hand and drag you away from the group, wanting to try something now. Even though he couldn’t do it straight away, he thought of hanging you from the ceiling, oh that would be fun. Perhaps even a ball gag, or the ones that hold the mouth open so he could still get a blowjob. You could be tied upside down and sucking him while he pleasured you. Oh he had so many ideas.


End file.
